My Little Girl
by Artemis225
Summary: It's Roxanne's wedding, and George is flooded with emotions and memories as he watches his baby girl grow into a beautiful young woman. Not the best summary, but there you go!


**A/N: I've become very attached to George and Roxanne. I just have this idea in my head about they are with each other, and it makes me wish I had that with my own father. So, this a one-shot based off of the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw and It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker. I don't own anything. And listen to the songs, they're great.**

George couldn't believe it. Everything was in a whirlwind and George just wanted to sit down and take a deep breath. His little girl is all grown up and getting married, to Basilio Zabini no less. He couldn't help but think about when she was born, how she squealed with delight the second she was put in his arms. He would do anything for her, and she was his crowning glory.

"George, finish getting ready, the wedding starts in five minutes," Angelina said as she walked out of the room, going to go help the others and see their daughter. He nodded distractedly as he finished his bow tie and walked out of the room, thoughts flooding his mind. He walked in a daze, nobody and nothing registering as he waited by the entry way of the aisle for his daughter. He had been in a daze since the beginning of the week, when it finally hit him that his baby girl was getting married.

"Daddy," a soft, but grown woman's voice asked, and he turned around to find his daughter looking like an angel. He smiled at her and she smiled brightly back as she stepped towards him. Her dress was simple and elegant, fitting Roxanne perfectly. It was a white lacy gown with a V-neck and cap sleeves that hugged her form perfectly. Her veil was simple as it trailed behind her, lace around the edging. Her dark auburn hair that was almost black was pulled back in an elegant side bun, her caramel skin making the white pop out. She had the bare minimum of make-up on, and very simple jewelry that accentuated her beauty even more. His heart seemed to have stopped as he reached out to her.

"You look beautiful Roxy," he breathed out, making his daughter blush. Images began to flash through his mind of her growing up, and he wished he could have that again. Soon the processional started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out one by one, and soon, it was George and Roxanne's turn.

George took a deep breath before looking at his beautiful daughter, smiling sadly at her, tears already in his eyes. She smiled brightly at him again as the gentle music began. He led her down the aisle, but only thoughts of her filled his mind. About the time he and Angelina first brought her home and how neither of them, plus their son, got much sleeps as the new little girl screamed every few hours, not used to the bright colors and new smells around her. He looked back and almost laughed at the memory of it.

Another memory filled his mind when he was placing her on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She was so scared, shaking a like a little leaf. She had been clutching his hand so tightly that he had a bruise on it for a week, but he loved it. He loved being depended on. He remembered how she had begun to cry when he gently placed her on the train's steps, a couple of moments to spare before it left. A few tears escaped him as they came to the end of the aisle, handing her off to the man she loves. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, reluctantly releasing her before going to sit next to Angelina and his mother. Angelina wiped away a few stray tears, trying hard to stay in control. But for the first time his mother wasn't crying wildly. She had tears falling, no doubt, but she was silent as she hugged her son, making his tears fall even more. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of everyone, especially after what had happened throughout his life.

As Percy conducted the ceremony George's mind flashed back to when she graduated from Hogwarts, one of the top students in her class. He had thought he felt lost and amazed then, but his daughter getting married was definitely topping it. And then he remembered when she first introduced him to Basilio. She had seemed so happy, but the moment was immediately ruined when his protectiveness came into play. He didn't trust the young man; he was a Slytherin after all, until he stood up for her.

They were at a Ministry ball, on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. One of the older gentlemen that had Roxanne to dance had become a tad bit handsy, and before any of her family, George and Fred II in particular, could even stand up, Basilio was already across the room, punching the man in the face and dragging Roxanne back to the table with him, fuming the entire time. George had smirked as Basilio took such possessiveness over his daughter, and thought that even though he would never be good enough for her, she was at least protected.

Everyone stood up and cheered as the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife, and the tent had been magically changed for the reception and after party. As everyone began to settle down, it was George's time to say his speech. He stood up slowly and walked over to the front so that he could see the happy couple properly. He gave a small smile to them before speaking.

"I must admit that I was dreading this day the moment you were placed in my arms. But I know that I have to let you go, to chase your dreams to the farthest you can. And I never realized how hard that was going to be until recently. You always had me wrapped around your little finger, much to your mother's and grandmother's chagrin," this earned a few chuckles as George continued, "And you always will, no matter what. Because you are my daughter, beautiful from the outside in, and I just want you to remember that no matter how grown you get, how many children you have, you will always be my little girl. So chase those dreams that you've always had, but remember where you came from. Because family is important. They will always have your back no matter what. I've had to learn that the hard way," he took a deep breath, keeping eye contact with his daughter as tears welled in his eyes, "You know, when Basilio asked me if he could marry you, I was about to say no. I know that it wouldn't have made much of a difference, but I was about to say no either way. But then I remembered how happy you were with him, and even though he wasn't good enough for you, and never will be might I add, he makes you happy, and that's all I want for you Roxy. So," he raised his champagne glass, "Here is to Roxanne and Basilio, may happiness be on you both for the rest of your lives."

Everyone clapped as they congratulated the couple's health and happiness, Roxanne jumped out of her seat and ran to her father, wrapping him in a warm hug, both of them having tears in their eyes. George held his daughter tight before releasing slightly to look into her eyes.

"I wish Fred was here," George said to her, and his eyes became instantly sad at the mention of his twin, "He would be so proud of you. You are so much like him, it scares me sometimes."

"He's here daddy," Roxanne said, "Uncle Harry said that those that truly love us never leave us, because they will always be in our hearts. Uncle Fred is watching over me, you, everyone. I bet you he's watching you right now, wishing that he could bop you on the head for being so sentimental and not playing any pranks on Basilio." George smirked at his daughter before kissing her forehead.

"When did you become such a smartass," he asked her, and she smirked back at him.

"The moment I was born," she replied before giving him another hug, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl," he said thickly, relishing in the moment of holding his daughter. He pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes, giving her a watery smile, "You should go and dance with your husband and have a good time love." She nodded and walked back to Basilio, who nodded to George before returning his attention back to Roxanne. George was watching them when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find his mother, a sad smile on her face.

"You are a good father George," she said to him softly as she looked at the newlyweds, "Fred would be proud of you. I am proud of you. I always have been."

"No you haven't," George said, and his mother shook her head, looking her son in the eyes.

"I have always been proud of you and Fred, George. I was just afraid of what you both were capable of, and what you would use your abilities for. I wanted you to have a good life, and not have to worry about money, and how you were going to pay for children's education when the time came. But I was always proud of you."

"Even when we only got three OWLs and dropped out of school," George asked, making Mrs. Weasley laugh.

"Even then," she admitted, "Because I know bright both of you were. I was just upset because I know you weren't reaching your potential. But you and Fred, have reached much farther than that, and I will always love you, and I will always be proud of you," she looked back at Roxanne who was currently dancing with Charlie, "She is a bright girl, and strong and brave. She is just like Fred sometimes. It's almost like he was born again in her." George nodded then shrugged.

"Maybe he was," George replied, "Stranger things have happened. I wouldn't put it past him honestly." Mrs. Weasley chuckled as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, it does sound like something he would do, as his final prank for us all," Mrs. Weasley said before hugging her son and walking away. George sighed before sitting down, taking in the sight of his happy family and friends, his eyes finally landing on his daughter, smiling and laughing away as she danced with Ron. George smiled as he filed away the sight into his memory, and thought as she waved to him, and he waved back, his memory of her waving to him from the window of the Hogwarts Express blurring with this one, that she would always be his little girl.


End file.
